Compute: $(17+10)^2-(17-10)^2$.
We are given an equation of the form $x^2 - y^2$, so we factor the equation into the form $(x+y)(x-y)$ to get $(17+10+17-10)(17+10-17+10)$. This simplifies to $34 \cdot 20 = \boxed{680}$.